On What?
by JustSonya
Summary: After a class on Human Sexuality, Oishi embarks on a whole new lifestyle. OshitariOishi. Discussion of adult topics, such as BDSM. Consider yourself warned!
1. Chapter 1

The auditorium seat squeaked slightly beneath him as he shifted his weight, a physical manifestation of his psychological discomfort at the moment. Looking up to the front of the room and the large projection screen situated there, he looked down again quickly, focusing his eyes on his notes again as the lecturer's sharp voice continued to pound against his increasingly fragile state of mind. Every now and then, he'd work his courage up again and look up, only to turn bright red and look down again.

It had been Fuji's idea to take this particular class, and he would curse him for that until the end of time. Oishi would much have preferred a class that focused more on actual biology than psychology. After all, he was a pre-med student at the university, and could handle the biology of any particular topic. This, however, was beyond him.

Fuji's argument that Eiji's background in animal biology wouldn't have been up to the human reproductive physiology class Oishi had suggested had been a good one, however, and so here they were. He still hadn't quite figured out how they'd managed to pick a class so absolutely certain to send Oishi into a pit of personal mortification every week, but they had. He'd get them for this. It was something he'd sworn after the first week of lecture.

For the first time in three years, Oishi found himself thoroughly regretting the pact they made at the start of their freshman year of college to take a course together every semester, no matter how odd the course seemed. It was a way for them to maintain their friendship, enjoy studying together, and find time in their busy schedules to spend time together. It had worked wonderfully until now. Cleary Fuji had decided their senior year had to end with a spectacular bang.

Looking up at the screen, Oishi felt himself blush yet again. If he'd known there would be photographic slides, he would have protested more. When he'd received the syllabus at the start of the semester, he'd been shocked, but game. It wasn't the teasing of Eiji and Fuji that convinced him to go forward with this, or so he told himself late at night while digging through the textbooks full of pictures of things he'd never really considered.

Oishi was an honors student, expected to graduate near the top of his class. He'd been pre-admitted to the medical school of his choice. A class on human sexuality shouldn't be beyond him. True, the topics had brought more than a bit of pink to his face as he read through them on the syllabus, but he'd been reassured by the academic environment of the university. After all, this was school.

Reminding himself to discover the worst form of retribution to enact upon his friends, he sighed. If his parents ever found out he was sitting through a lecture about bondage, Oishi was quite sure they'd faint from shock, beat him firmly about the head and ears, and then lock him securely away in a monastery for the rest of his life. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he sighed again before turning to glare at Fuji, who simply smiled back at him. That didn't save the offender from a vicious attack with Oishi's green highlighter, which left stripes along one arm.

"I'll get you for this, Fuji, if it's the last thing I do," he muttered under his breath, still glaring. The fact that Fuji did nothing but chuckle at him in response made him resort to childishly sticking out his tongue as well. Things would probably have devolved from there, given the widening of Fuji's eyes, if Eiji hadn't poked Oishi in the back at that very moment, telling him to pay attention.

Returning his gaze to the projection screen guiltily, Oishi dropped his highlighter in shock. Not even Eiji's snickering could tear his gaze away from the sight on the screen. The image flashed through his mind in pieces. Naked men. Bare skin. Ropes. Eyes closed in pleasure. He stared, enthralled.

Oishi knew he was sheltered, and that his knowledge of the world in general was somewhat limited, especially in regards to personal relations. Eiji and Fuji had done a lot to help with that, but had apparently been extremely gentle with him along the way. They'd certainly never mentioned anything like this to him. Sure, he'd heard random bits of teasing and conversation, but nothing so raw and sensual.

Squirming a bit in his seat, he realized that it was having more than one sort of effect on him as he stared. Giving a silent prayer of thanks that he'd worn baggy jeans today and a long sweater, he tried to figure out what about the image was causing this reaction for him. It wasn't as if he hadn't known he found men attractive. He'd been staring at Eiji since junior high, after all, although he'd never had the courage to do anything about it. When Tezuka had left for Europe in high school and Fuji had begun pursuing Eiji, Oishi figured he'd lost his chance there.

It was good, he told himself, to see Eiji happy and to see Fuji smiling again. True, he had his moments of jealousy, when desire and need would rip through him painfully at the sight of them together, but it had become less a matter of wanting Eiji in particular, and more a gut-deep sense of loneliness and emptiness. No one he'd dated had ever been as close to him as his friends, and so he found he wasn't interested in putting that sort of time and energy into anyone else and avoided relationships.

No, what caught his eye about the images, he finally determined, was the absolute submission of the person on the 'bottom', as the lecturer called it, combined with the feeling that all the actual power in the images remained with that same person. He realized he was right as the lecture continued and he was introduced to concepts like safe words, and learned that it was the submissive, in the end, that controlled everything about the encounter. There was a great deal of power in that.

Oishi was so enthralled by the rest of the lecture that he didn't notice the random stares Eiji and Fuji were giving him as his normal discomfort faded away. When the lecture ended, he found he had taken more notes than he had the past several weeks, and smiled slightly as he closed his notebook and tucked it into his bag. Stretching slightly to try to distract himself from his state of moderate arousal, he turned to look at his friends, who were staring back at him amusedly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I've never seen you so interested in one of these lectures, Oishi," Fuji teased lightly, picking up his own bag and standing.

"Fuji's right. Normally you hide your face in your hands and peek out from between your fingers," Eiji added cheerfully, hopping up as well.

Oishi joined them as they made their way down the steps and towards the door of the auditorium. He should have known that even if he showed interest in something, they'd tease him. It was a sport for them. Shaking his head, he just smiled.

"The social dynamics were interesting." Pausing at the door, he looked back towards the lecturer, who was busy packing up his notes. "Go on ahead? I'll meet you in the dining hall. There were a few things I wanted to ask about, that he didn't cover in the lecture. I'll only be a few minutes."

Turning away, he headed towards the front of the room, not looking back. If he had, he might have noticed the look his two friends exchanged at his sudden enthusiasm for the class before they left. Instead, his attention was focused ahead, and he excused himself politely before beginning to ask a small list of questions as the last of the class trickled out. Amazingly enough, the lecturer was pleased with his interest, and provided the additional resources Oishi asked for without a second thought. Bowing his gratitude, he tucked the additional papers and a small card into his bag as he headed to the dining hall to rejoin his friends.

Maybe it was time for him to start coming out of his shell a bit more, he told himself cheerfully. The fact that he was even considering it told him that he might very well have gotten over his partner finally, which was bittersweet. Still, Eiji was happy for now, and maybe it was time for Oishi to find his own happiness as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing, Oishi thought to himself a few weeks later, how quickly life could change when he least expected it. Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he grabbed his coat and headed out of his dorm room, locking the door behind him. He'd been left in a single after Eiji moved out to share Fuji's room at the start of the year. It had hurt, at first, but now he was thankful there was no one around to keep tabs on his comings and goings.

Tucking his keys into his pocket carefully, he headed down the hallway, mind already wandering to the night before him. He knew there'd be a car waiting for him at the edge of campus. It was part of their agreement. Things would happen in that car, before they ever arrived at their destination, things that had Oishi shifting a bit in arousal. Focused on what was coming, he found himself running smack into another body, and backing up to apologize profusely before noticing who he'd run into.

"Eiji?" he asked nervously, surprised to see the redhead out and about so early on a Friday night. It was out of the ordinary. Eiji and Fuji had a routine, after all, and knowing it meant that Oishi could sneak away until Saturday morning without being noticed. His friends would be busy with dinner out, and a movie, and more.

"Hoi, Oishi!" Eiji grinned at him cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. "I thought you'd be studying. It's Friday."

That was when Oishi realized how firmly he'd become set into his own routine, if Eiji was so sure he'd find his tennis partner studying now. Smiling, he shrugged and held his hands out as if to imply he'd already finished and was off to do something else. The last thing he needed was Eiji, or worse Fuji, finding out what he was doing on his Friday evenings.

"Did you need something, Eiji, or were you just wandering by? I was on my way out to run a few errands, but we could meet for breakfast tomorrow before hitting the courts, if you like?" Compromise was the key to keeping Eiji from nosing about too much, something Oishi had learned years ago. "I'll buy."

"Yahoi!" Eiji cheered and threw his arms around Oishi, hugging him tightly. "It's a date. You can pick us up at ten tomorrow."

"Us?" Oishi should have guessed, really.

"Fuji was the one who sent me to find you, after all. Something about wanting to ask you a question about notes from math and you not answering your phone." It was true that Oishi had been ignoring his dorm phone all afternoon, not wanting to get caught up in anyone else's plans. It had become a habit, these past few weeks. Looking around, he noticed the car waiting for him just down the block, and the dark figure behind the wheel.

"Of course, Eiji. I'll come for you, tomorrow morning at ten. Both of you. I'm sorry, I really do have to go." Wiggling himself free, he ruffled Eiji's hair to tease him into a sputtering indignation, before heading towards the waiting car. "Figure out where you want to eat, and I'll see you then."

Eiji stared as his partner made his way down the block and climbed into a strange car he'd never seen before. He hadn't known Oishi was hanging out with other friends on the weekends. Maybe he and Fuji had been neglectful, if Oishi was driving around the city with strangers. He'd have to mention it to Fuji, he decided, turning back to do so immediately.

Oishi, on the other hand, sighed when he reached the sanctuary of the waiting car, and turned to smile at the man waiting for him. Running into Eiji had upset the careful balance of his world, and it took a moment to get his mind back into the appropriate place. Leaning forward, he paused with just a breath between his lips, and the lips waiting for him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked softly, the need to do so threading through his voice. It had been a week since he'd felt those lips, and he'd missed them very much.

"I'd be angry if you didn't," was the calm reply, and their lips met.

Oishi had kissed girls before that infamous lecture, but the first time he'd kissed a man had happened the Friday that followed. He could now honestly say it was an entirely different experience, and one he was glad he'd found the courage to try. Taking the lecturer's advice, he'd made his way by train to a small club hidden away in a dark corner of the city. It hadn't surprised him that there were only men present, he'd been told to expect that. What had surprised him had been the welcome he'd received from various patrons.

It had felt surprisingly like a welcome home. He didn't have to worry about his eyes lingering too long on one person, or editing his speech for pronouns. Instead he had a drink, was invited to join a few others at their table, and had been social with people his own age that had nothing to do with tennis or school, for the first time since junior high school.

That was probably why it was so surprising to feel a hand on his shoulder and hear his name from behind, that night. Turning, he'd looked up to find a familiar face, although one he hadn't seen since their last tournament, when their partners had nearly come to blows with each other over the net. They'd both ended up hauling a spitting redhead off over their shoulders at the end of the match.

"Oshitari," Oishi had smiled at him, determined to not allow himself to feel out of place, and not to make anyone else feel out of place either. "I haven't seen you in a couple of months, at least. How are you?"

"It is you, Oishi." The other student took the welcome as an invitation to sit, and was greeted warmly by the others at the table. "I thought I recognized you, even without your tennis gear, and rampaging redhead."

"I left the gear at home, and the redhead with Fuji," Oishi joked lightly, finding himself relaxing even more. "It's Friday night, you know. That's their dinner and movie and sex night for the week. I think they put it in their PDAs that way."

The others laughed, and the evening had continued cheerfully enough. Oishi was having a good enough time that he was surprised when eventually it was just the two tennis players remaining at the table, the others having wandered off, or out, throughout the night. He'd thought things might become awkward then, but they didn't. Surprisingly enough, the two had a great deal in common. Both were students, although Oshitari's focus was literature and writing in comparison to Oishi's pre-med program. They loved tennis. They liked the same books and movies. Yuushi was looking for someone to submit to him, and Oishi desperately wanted someone to tell him what to do, to show him how all of this worked.

When they stumbled out of the club later that night, or early the next morning, depending whether one chose to look at their watch or not, there was a new tension between the two that had nothing to do with tennis, or redheads, or school at all. It had everything to do with the reason Yuushi pulled Oishi into a nearby alleyway and pushed him roughly against the wall and whispered into his ear.

"All you have to do to make me stop is to ask me to. Just say no," he whispered, his breath hot against skin cooling quickly in the cold air. "But if you want to learn, Syuichirou, I'll teach you. All you have to do is obey me."

"Yes." That was all Oishi could think. Yuushi's very presence was doing wicked things to his body, things he wanted to explore with someone he could trust, and he was beginning to believe he could trust this man. He wanted this, wanted him. "Please."

It had started there, Oishi thought, as he lost himself in Yuushi's kiss, something always so wicked and passionate that his mind snapped back to the present only to be promptly lost again. Hot lips and a slick, clever tongue stole his ability to think for the next several minutes as he stretched across the front seat of the car. At the same time, Oishi struggled to stick to the rules, to follow the training he'd wanted so desperately. His hands remained firmly in his lap. The only contact between the two men was the joining of their lips and the tangling of their tongues.

That was one of the first rules he'd learned, to always ask before touching, and to be specific in his requests. A mistake brought hours of teasing and torment with no release until he found himself begging shamelessly. Yuushi had the ability to drive Oishi to the point where he'd do anything to have the other man touch him, or let him touch in return. It was one of the things he could admit to himself he was growing to love about him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Their first kiss had been just as fiery, up against the brick wall in that alley outside the bar weeks ago. Yuushi had pinned Oishi's hands over his head, grinning triumphantly at him, before lowering his head and taking his mouth. It had been a claiming, really, a way of marking Oishi and he'd taken to it with enthusiasm, submitting willingly. Every now and then, as they kissed in that dark alley, his arms would twitch, wanting to touch the other man, and those hands wrapped around his wrists would tighten, reminding him.

The very fact that he was being kissed so wildly while restrained was beyond arousing, and he could feel himself straining against the confines of his jeans, moaning softly into that wicked, teasing mouth. When one hand left his wrists to move lower, sliding between them to finally tease at the waistband of his jeans, it was all Oishi could do to hold still obediently. As clever fingers opened them, lowering the zipper notch by notch, he forced himself still, letting them do as they pleased. The very reality of it was driving him wild, and when those hot fingers slipped inside, pushing aside his boxers and wrapping around him lightly, he couldn't help twitching slightly in reaction.

"Sorry," he murmured apologetically, flushing as Yuushi pulled back, looking down at him. "It's just so new, and different. I'll be good, I promise."

"New?" Yuushi murmured, fingers tightening. "You've never done this before?"

"With girls," he replied, his blush deepening. "This is different. It feels…"

"I see." Another kiss then, deeper and more aggressive as those clever fingers stroked along his length, testing his resolve to hold still. Oishi moaned again, a soft, hot sound that Yuushi caught with his mouth and kept, before nipping roughly at his lower lip. "You feel good, Syuichirou. Good enough that I don't think I like the idea of you doing this with girls. Only me."

Oishi knew a command when he heard one, and he knew this was another part of their agreement then, for however long it would last. "Only you."

"Good. Then I'll show you something else amazing. You'll have to learn by example, I suppose." It was said casually, but Oishi could hear the desire beneath the words, and some part deep within resonated with the effect he was having on this normally calm young man. "If you move your hands, you'll have an embarrassing and uncomfortable trip home, Syuichirou."

"I understand." Oishi may have understood in an academic sense, but he came close to fainting when Yuushi knelt and pulled his pants open even further, pulling his prize out into the cold air, still stroking firmly. He came a step closer to collapsing when his aching cock was suddenly surrounded by moist, tight heat. It drew something out of him he hadn't known existed, something wild and wicked. "Fuck, Yuushi, so good."

A tightening around him was the only response he got as that mouth began to move, hot and wet, sliding over him. Over and over he was drawn into that wet heat, only to be exposed to the sharp, cold air as it withdrew. It was driving him mad, and he knew he couldn't last much longer, it was too much.

"I… I'm going to…." He panted, trying to warn Yuushi. There had been no instructions given about whether he could come without permission, and so he gave the decision over to the dark-haired man kneeling in front of him. The hand that tightened almost painfully around the base of his cock gave him his answer and he breathed a sigh of relief, peaking but not releasing, and still caught in that wicked mouth, still horribly aroused and painfully hard.

Oishi could have sobbed when Yuushi pulled back, smirking up at him, hand still tight around him. The cold air bit into his skin, but he was so aroused it just made him throb with need. Yuushi's lips and teeth tracing the skin between his thighs as he leaned against the wall, his pants down to mid-thigh, just added to his arousal. He realized he'd do anything Yuushi asked to feel like this, this state of suspended arousal, knowing that when he was ready, Yuushi would make him scream and explode with pleasure.

What struck Oishi deeply, however, was the possessive look of passion in Yuushi's eyes, a look of need and want that he'd never seen directed his way before. He had known then that this was the right choice for him, for now, even if it didn't last, just to have someone look at him like that. His fingers twitched, wanting to bury themselves in that dark hair, to offer something in return, and he knew it was clear on his face when Yuushi smirked at him and pulled back.

"Is that enough of a lesson, Syuichirou, for you to have learned something?" he asked, sliding his way back up Oishi's body, hand still wrapped tightly around him. "Because I think you'd look incredible on your knees in front of me."

Oishi nodded, and found he was suddenly free and gasping in the cold air as Yuushi leaned back against the wall casually, an eyebrow lifted in challenge. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Oishi knelt, and found himself smiling when his eyes lined up perfectly with the proof of his own effect on the other man. He must have been hurting by now, Oishi told himself, reaching to open the button of the tailored slacks, letting his hands brush curiously against the obvious arousal. Fumbling a bit, he finally managed to get the slacks open, and find his way inside, only to pause and stare, hypnotized.

He'd never assumed the reserved young man would be the sort to go without boxers or anything, but found the idea that he did made him happy, especially now, as he pushed black fabric out of the way and reached inside. It was different, he thought, touching someone else like this. The skin was just as velvety soft, but the shape was different, not to mention size and length. Which then made him wonder about taste. Yuushi hadn't seemed to mind the taste of his skin, had actually seemed to enjoy it. Leaning forward, Oishi gave in to his curiosity and tasted, tongue slipping out to trace along the length in his hand, so caught up in the moment he'd forgotten his own painful erection still bobbing in the cold air.

One taste and he was lost, the velvet texture on his tongue, the faint salt tang, the soft sigh from the man above him all driving him on. The next thing he would remember would be the feeling of Yuushi deep in his mouth, sliding against his tongue, hot and hard, of trying to manage the realities of teeth and breathing and still doing everything he wanted. It was like a fire had been lit inside him, fueled by the strong fingers tangling roughly in his hair and the soft thrusts against his chin as time progressed.

He remembered Yuushi ordering him to touch himself, and being surprised at reaching down to feel himself still so painfully hard, and moaning as he wrapped his hand around himself, his other hand busily wrapped around Yuushi. The rest was lost in flashes, sharp tugs of pain as the fingers tightened further in his hair, the sound of Yuushi moaning and swearing softly, the feel of throbbing and pulsing velvet against his tongue.

Reality solidified again for him when that throbbing intensified and hot liquid filled his mouth, accompanied by the sound of his name echoing down the alley. Swallowing and pulling back, he looked up, lost and wanton. His fingers tightened painfully around himself, stroking roughly, when he finally heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Come for me, Syuichirou." It was practically purred, and Oishi had exploded, crying out and burying his face in Yuushi's hip as the pleasure overwhelmed him in rough waves. He was not so lost, however, that he didn't notice the gentling of the fingers in his hair, or how they began to stroke his head lightly, soothing him as he shook in reaction.

As they'd caught their breath, and cleaned themselves up and sorted themselves out, there'd been no question it would happen again. The way Yuushi had kissed him so fiercely on the steps to the train station after walking him there, the way he'd stolen his phone long enough to program his number into it and to find Oishi's, and the look in his eyes as Oishi had boarded the train and vanished were more than clear. It had begun then, in that alley, but there was still so much more to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

"We're almost there." Yuushi's voice pulled Oishi out of his reverie, reminding him that in reality he'd been leaning against the other man's shoulder comfortably for the last half-hour, lost in memories. Not wanting to linger on campus and run the risk of curious redheads, they'd kept their interaction to a minimum before departing. Neither of them were ones for casual conversation, and they'd settled into a peaceful silence, Oishi tucked comfortably against Yuushi's side. He hadn't even noticed the occasional jostling as Yuushi reached down to shift gears, dislodging him briefly before allowing him to settle back into place.

"I'm sorry," Oishi apologized, blushing lightly but not pulling away. "I guess I'm a bit distracted tonight."

"I saw Kikumaru stop you, as you were coming out. That must have been awkward." Yuushi had been more than understanding of Oishi's slow movement into this new world of experiences and interaction, something that continued to draw the quiet man closer and closer to him. He never seemed to mind Oishi's wish to keep things private between them.

"Surprisingly, not as much as I thought it would have been," Oishi paused, trying to decide how to express what he was feeling. "I was startled and didn't know what to say, but if there had been time, I probably would have actually told him. That I had a date, at least. I just didn't want to leave you waiting for me, or have him follow me." He paused again, considering. "Would it be okay, if I told him?"

Yuushi's response was delayed by the task of parking as they arrived at their destination, a small lot behind a little-known art gallery. He rented a small apartment over it, rather than living on campus. As he turned off the engine, his face grew thoughtful, and Oishi watched carefully. Acceptance was important to him, and while he was nervous about exposing this new part of his life to his friends, he also hated keeping secrets from them. He would not, however, do anything that would upset Yuushi or make him feel exposed or vulnerable. So he simply waited, resting his head comfortably on that familiar, strong shoulder, his green eyes full of patient understanding.

"Would you tell him everything?" It was curiosity, and not nervousness, which made Oishi relax further.

"If he asked, I would tell him it was you." Reaching down, he noted how well their fingers matched as he slid his own between Yuushi's, tangling them together. "If you're comfortable with that."

"I think I might insist." There was a darker edge now to that voice, one that sent nervous but highly erotic twinges dancing along Oishi's spine. "He should know you belong to me."

Possessiveness. That's what it was, Oishi realized. Something about his encounter with Eiji had made Yuushi jealous in some way, and while he was doing a remarkable job in hiding it, Oishi wasn't sure he wanted Yuushi to hide those feelings from him. After all, wasn't part of this whole entanglement between them built upon his wanting to belong to Yuushi in some way?

"Should I tell him all the things I do for you?" Oishi asked softly, lowering his eyes submissively and nuzzling against Yuushi's chest, subtly asking for permission to continue the game they'd started when he'd gotten into the car and delayed while driving. "Tell him all the things you do to me?"

The tightening of fingers along his before they pulled away to rest on the steering wheel was all the permission Oishi needed. Both hands now free, he slid one along a strong, well-muscled thigh, the now-familiar cotton slacks making him smile into the button-down shirt he'd been pressed against. This was a game he enjoyed more than most, he'd been learning, where submitting really meant controlling the entire situation.

"Should I have told him? Would that have pleased you?" Oishi asked, his hand moving higher to brush against the hardening proof of the effect he had on Yuushi. "Should I have told him about how you enjoy pinning me to walls, or tying me to the bed? How you make me beg and plead just for the chance to please you?"

A soft sigh of pleasure was the only answer he received, as his fingers continued to dance along the edge of Yuushi's hardening erection, teasing and tracing, fascinated as always with the results of his own touch. Surrendering to his own impulses, Oishi set his clever fingers to work unfastening the button and zipper that kept him from more intimate contact, before pushing the dark fabric out of the way and tugging the hardened flesh he sought out where he could better reach it. The car made things uncomfortable, but not impossible, and with a bit of adjustment Oishi was on his knees on the seat, cheek rubbing gently along Yuushi's cock, practically purring at the soft, velvety feel of it against his skin.

"Should I have told him what you promised to do to me tonight? The reason I couldn't go with him?" he wondered, letting his tongue slip out to run up along the length in front of him, tasting and teasing. "That I asked you to do it, that you made me beg you on my knees, just to promise to do it?"

Yuushi moaned then as Oishi opened his mouth and took him in fully, enclosing him in wet heat, before pulling back, only to sink down again. This was something he'd learned to love during the past few weeks, and something he begged to do any chance he could. In alleyways, bathrooms, the stairwell to Yuushi's apartment, anywhere the other man would let him, for the sheer joy of knowing he could. He'd found that he loved the taste of Yuushi, the feel of him in his mouth, the way his tongue almost felt a tickle as it slid along that soft skin, the way he became harder and larger, the more Oishi worked to please him.

Over and over, he lost himself in the feel of that heavy, thick heat in his mouth, the slightly salty taste, the soft brush of wiry hair against his cheek, until he felt fingers tightening in his hair, holding him tightly in place as Yuushi thrust up roughly, and throbbed and pulsed within his mouth, filling him. He swallowed obediently, his tongue tracing along every bit of skin to make sure he'd missed nothing as Yuushi gasped in the aftershocks of his pleasure.

"I don't think Kikumaru would enjoy hearing all the details, Syuichirou," he gasped, pulling Oishi up and kissing him roughly, plundering his mouth before pulling back and smirking. "Although if you really want to tell him tomorrow that I kept my promise to tie you to the bed, be your first and fuck you until you couldn't walk, you're welcome to."

"It depends," Oishi replied, eyes twinkling as he straddled Yuushi, pressing against him to highlight his own frustrating arousal. He smiled when hands seemed to appear out of nowhere to hold his hips firmly in place, preventing him from gaining too much pleasure from the movement.

"On what, exactly?" The way Yuushi managed to raise a single eyebrow always fascinated Oishi, and he paused to admire it affectionately before answering.

"Are you going to feed me first?" His ass met the pavement when Yuushi opened the door and dumped him cheerfully onto the ground before exiting the car himself. "What? I'm hungry." 


	5. Chapter 5

Laughing their way up the stairs had been nice, Oishi realized, something that normal couples would do together. He wasn't so sure that most couples discussed the penalties for smart mouths in quite the same terms he and Yuushi did, but then, who was he to make assumptions about the relationships of others? Besides, he'd been pinned to the wall twice on their way up the stairs, once at each landing, and kissed senseless until he'd been left panting and stunned as Yuushi continued on his way up the stairs, smirking smugly at him over his shoulder. He had, however, been fed when they managed to actually make their way into the small apartment.

It had been instant soup, but Yuushi had indeed fed him in the end, although Oishi was sure his teasing comments about the quality and condition of his kitchen would garner retribution at some point in the future. He hadn't quite figured out exactly how Yuushi managed to live with the minimal amount of food he tended to keep in the house. Some day, he'd really have to ask. At the moment, however, when Yuushi was looking at him like that and moving towards him so purposefully, Oishi couldn't focus well enough to actually get the question out.

Yuushi had a way of walking, he'd learned, that spoke volumes about his intent. There was his implacable walk onto the tennis court that spoke of his determination to win and his conviction that he would. There was the casual stroll he used when they stopped by the bar they'd met in, that spoke of his comfort and familiarity with the people around him. When they were out someplace unfamiliar, there was a more cautious yet aggressive stride to his walk, almost protective, in the way he automatically strode to the outside of Oishi, creating a barrier. This walk, however, was the one that made Oishi's mouth go slack and dry all at the same time. It involved a dangerously low sway of hips that was more a stalk than a stride, combined with arms that swung just slightly, hands sliding across his thighs.

"Syuichirou." That voice was pure sin, Oishi would swear to it. Calm, implacable, and yet wicked. Combined with the look in those dark eyes and he was lucky he was still standing upright, although the trembling in his knees attested to the fact he might not remain so much longer.

Obedient to the subtle hand gesture that came at the end of an elegant flick of Yuushi's wrist as the other man turned and strode out of the small kitchen, Oishi followed a few steps behind. It was time, he knew, and he'd been waiting for this. Everything they'd done the past few weekends together had been leading up to this night and there was so much to do before the sun came up again and he had to leave.

He was nervous, but excited at the same time. They'd taken things slowly up to this point, to allow both of them to become comfortable with the dynamics of their partnership. Oishi had been the one to ask to take things to the next level. In Yuushi he'd found what the guest instructor from his class had mentioned weeks ago, a partner who dominated him with full awareness of his needs, and took great pleasure in doing so. It seemed at times that Yuushi was enjoying watching Oishi's growing interest as much as he enjoyed participating in it.

The bedroom was tiny, much like the rest of the apartment, but familiar by now. A bed just barely big enough for the both of them when they fell asleep together when they could, a small dresser against one wall, the nightstand with the drawer that locked. Looking around, Oishi noted a few small differences, a candle here and there, the silk rope tied to the headboard, the various other supplies laid out and waiting. Yuushi was nothing if not prepared, he'd learned.

Knowing his role, he waited until Yuushi had settled comfortably on the bed, leaning against the headboard, before he began. There was a formula they'd found that they both enjoyed, a slow building of passion and excitement that added a great deal to the experience for them. Both were more sensitive than others realized, and they seemed to recognize that in each other, almost unconsciously reaching for and finding mutual appeal and understanding between them.

Oishi began with his shirt, tugging it up and off, not slowly enough to constitute a striptease, but enough to allow Yuushi to appreciate the lines of his body, something he'd just started to learn to do for himself. All those years of building muscle and hard training, and he'd never realized it could be attractive to another man until Yuushi had run his tongue over his sides and up his stomach, tracing each lean line. That had been so painfully arousing for Oishi that he'd had to wear wristbands for three days afterwards to hide the chafing on his wrists from where he'd strained against the bonds that had held him to the bed at the time.

The jeans were next, and there was a trick to it, to getting the best reaction. It involved moving a bit closer to the bed and turning away slightly before he took them off. A slide of his hands over the flat edge of his stomach before opening the fastenings always caught Yuushi's eye, and served the added purpose of teasing himself as well with the feeling of his own rough calluses over softer, more sensitive skin. The zipper had to go down efficiently, but he could take his time sliding the denim and boxers down over his hips and along the length of his legs. He'd learned that sitting on the edge of the bed and facing away from Yuushi as he bent to slide them off completely always earned him an appreciative tug backwards to fully lie on the bed, almost before he was done.

Tradition held, fueled by the intensity of their plans for the evening, and Oishi ended up kicking his jeans off the last few inches and onto the floor as Yuushi roughly pressed him back onto the bed, swinging a leg over his hips and pinning him in place. While their earlier play in the car had calmed the possessiveness Oishi's encounter with Eiji had stirred in Yuushi, that light had returned in those dark eyes as they swept over his body. Meeting those eyes calmly, Oishi simply raised his hands above his head and aligned them with the headboard the way he knew Yuushi preferred them, a sign of absolute obedience.

"Please," he asked softly, green eyes pleading for what he'd been promised.

He was pleased when the possessive light didn't fade in the least, seeming to intensify instead. Oishi wanted to belong to Yuushi, after all. The feeling of soft rope wrapping snugly around his wrists and the firm tugging motions that bound them to the headboard were comforting in their own way, a surrendering of control that allowed him to focus on what Yuushi was going to do to him without having to worry about what he was supposed to do in return.

Yuushi left him long enough to turn off the lights and light the candles, and Oishi followed his every movement with his eyes. There was urgency there that he wasn't used to, in the way the other man's fingers flew down the buttons of his shirt before tugging it off and tossing it aside on the floor and the way his pants followed abruptly after, leaving him bare to the candlelight as well. He hardly had a chance to appreciate the view before Yuushi was with him on the bed again, looming over him.

From there it was a swamping of sensation, of lips, tongue, teeth and hands that Yuushi could unleash upon him without any seeming effort. He'd spent hours learning the sensitive spots on Oishi's body and put his knowledge to work, driving him mad it what seemed like moments to Oishi but was in reality quite a bit of time, if the shrinking candles were any indicator.

It was becoming too much, Oishi knew, when Yuushi's teeth grazed along the sensitive length of him for what seemed like the hundredth time without allowing him release and he couldn't help himself. He began begging and pleading, anything to relieve the pressure building inside of him. Yuushi was driving him mad, deliberately, and there was nothing he could do but beg in response.

That seemed to be what Yuushi had been waiting for, and his hands moved quickly and cleverly. Oishi nearly howled in frustration, feeling soft leather wrap around his base and bind him tightly, hearing the snaps latch firmly in place. Green eyes flew open to meet dark brown, begging and pleading to be freed, only to receive a dark look in response before he found himself being flipped over roughly and forced to his knees, his arms stretched out before him still bound to the bed, keeping him barely propped on his elbows.

Teeth again then, nipping along his hip and across one firm cheek, while rough fingers teased at the leather wrapped around him, fondling him affectionately before pulling away. The cessation of contact completely had Oishi squirming, trying to turn and look to see what was coming next, but it was too uncomfortable and every time he tried, an arm slipped out from under him. He could hear Yuushi chuckling at the sight, causing him to blush painfully.

It was the feeling of something slick and blunt prodding at his entrance that snapped his head up in surprise. Oishi had expected fingers, or something similar, but this felt cool, and artificial. Yuushi's hand on the back of his neck soothed him, calming him further as it stroked down his back to his hips before returning to his neck again and repeating the process.

"Relax," he ordered firmly, pressing the foreign object into Oishi slowly.

Oishi obeyed, although a bit unsteadily, trying not to focus on the feeling of being invaded by something he couldn't identify, until whatever it was had been fully seated inside of him, leaving him with an unusual feeling of fullness and stretching. His eyes tearing a bit, he turned his head to look at Yuushi, who smiled down at him slightly in praise.

"Good. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" That dark, deep voice calmed him further, allowing him to relax a bit more, his body becoming more accustomed to the stretch of the strange object inside of him. An object which suddenly began to vibrate slightly, much to his surprise and pleasure, reminding him painfully of the restraints binding other parts of his body.

"Yuushi," he gasped, squirming under the other man's hand in reaction. "What?"

Yuushi didn't respond, simply smirking at him and fiddling slightly with the small plastic control in his hand, varying speed and intensity randomly and noting Oishi's reactions as he did so until he found one he liked. Ignoring Oishi's pleading and babbling, he moved then, situating himself over the other man's wrists, one hand reaching down to tug his chin up and bringing Oishi eye-level with the reaction he'd caused in his lover. Tapping the side of his jaw demandingly, he waited.

Oishi took the hint immediately and opened his mouth. Restrained as he was, and with Yuushi kneeling over his arms, his range of motion was limited, preventing him from leaning forward. Instead Yuushi moved, sliding in and out of that willing mouth as Oishi writhed in reaction to the vibrating inside of him and the restraints binding him. Moaning in pleasure as Yuushi fucked his mouth Oishi realized that once again his every expectation had been surpassed by the other man.

When Yuushi finally pulled away, breathing heavily, Oishi whimpered, wanting him back. The hand that traced along his cheek reassured him, however, and quieted somewhat, although he couldn't control the slight writhing of his body in reaction to the various stimuli. It was the removal of the vibrating object that really caught his attention, allowing his mind to snap back into some semblance of reality, at least long enough to notice that Yuushi was now kneeling behind him, one hand on his hip, and that something equally slick and covered in slippery latex was sliding along his entrance, teasing at him.

"What do you want, Syuichirou?" Yuushi asked, pausing.

"You," Oishi gasped, pressing back as best he could. "Please Yuushi, I want you. Please."

In the end, that was all it took, and Yuushi was pressing against him, pressing inside of him, larger and hotter and just more than what had been there before, filling him, stretching him, making him cry out, beg and whimper into the bed beneath him. He took his time, and Oishi was overwhelmed with the feeling of it, wanting more and pushing back to meet him until finally he had taken all of Yuushi. Both men were panting and shaking, and Yuushi's face was pressed between Oishi's shoulders as he paused.

Then he was moving, pulling back and sliding forward again, thrusting gently at first, and then more roughly as the sensations between them grew and the soft mewling noises Oishi began making grew to begging and pleading. Oishi was painfully hard, the leather wrapped around him digging into his flesh until the pain merged with the pleasure, adding to his soft wailing. Finally, Yuushi reached down with one hand and fumbled, removing the leather bindings and tossing them aside, his hand replacing them, stroking firmly and quickly.

The world went white suddenly for Oishi as he peaked, freezing and then beginning to shake beneath Yuushi in pleasure, covering that strong hand in hot liquid as he cried out. He continued to shake beneath the other man as Yuushi thrust a few more times before shuddering as he reached his own peak, falling forward to rest against the back beneath him. When he finally pulled back, and out, it was reluctantly, slipping off and tossing the used condom before reaching out to release Oishi's arms from the ropes.

Oishi was still shaking lightly, and didn't notice as Yuushi cleaned him up carefully before sliding into the bed with him, pulling him into his arms and the blankets over them both. What he noticed was the warmth of familiar skin against his, and strong arms holding him, and the feel of lips pressed against his forehead. Looking up, he smiled, not his usual friendly smile, but something deeper and more meaningful that seemed to shake Yuushi to the core.

"Thank you," Oishi whispered, stretching up to kiss him without asking, signaling an end to their games for the evening, or at least for the moment.

"It was my pleasure," Yuushi replied, hands moving possessively over the other man, but with a sated edge. Having fully staked his claim now, he seemed calmer, happier even.

The kissing continued off and on for quite a while, interspersed with other conversation, and eventually other things. It was late when they finally managed to find their way to sleep, Yuushi promising to drop Oishi back on campus in time for his breakfast with Fuji and Eiji. Knowing that Oishi would probably be sitting somewhat uncomfortably by then, making his claim even more evident than the various bite marks he'd left here and there, the bruised lips, and even the dazed, satisfied green eyes, reassured him. Oishi, amusingly enough, didn't seem to mind this at all, encouraging Yuushi throughout the night to add to all of those things. 


	6. Chapter 6

Things the following morning had started out beautifully, as far as Oishi was concerned. While there were certainly strong elements of dominance and submission in their growing relationship, he'd also noticed an undercurrent of something else, something sweeter and deeper. Both of them tended to look away from it when it appeared, but neither resisted. So when he woke to find himself tightly held from behind, arms wrapped firmly around him, he wasn't surprised, just pleased.

Stretching a bit, he noticed they had a few more minutes before the alarm went off, and enjoyed the feeling of just being held, something that was completely new to him. Yuushi's arms were strong, like his own, from years of tennis, and felt surprisingly safe, something he hadn't expected. It was all he could do not to purr, especially when he noticed he wasn't the only one awake. If the method in which he noticed this happened to make him blush, Yuushi was graceful enough to observe it and not mention it.

They both knew that if they'd had the time, their lovemaking from the night before would have continued, but they were both responsible enough that the guilt of not meeting their morning obligations would have tainted anything between them. That didn't keep them from enjoying those last few minutes together, however, after Yuushi turned Oishi and their lips met.

It was with great reluctance that they'd ended up getting up and out of the bed, showering, and leaving the small apartment. Both declined to notice that their hands stayed joined through most of the drive back to Oishi's campus, until Yuushi pulled him fiercely across the front seat of the car for one last kiss, plundering his mouth in a long and drawn-out invasion, before letting him fumble for the door handle and escape.

Oishi had watched for a moment as the car disappeared before turning around, only to jump several feet in the air after finding himself face to face with Eiji, who looked like he was about to either faint or explode. He could see Fuji further down the block, moving to join them, and winced. There was no chance Eiji hadn't seen what had happened in the car, and little chance he hadn't recognized someone the redhead would have considered a life-long rival. Things weren't looking good. He began to wonder if pretending to faint might allow him to escape the situation, but Fuji arrived before he could gracefully stage it, and fooling Fuji was nearly impossible on any given day.

In the end, breakfast with Fuji and Eiji hadn't gone well, and it had haunted Oishi throughout the day, throwing him off his stride. The redhead had exploded into wave after wave of furious outrage and worry that had lasted well over an hour. He'd ended up storming away from the pair, furious at the implication that he couldn't manage his own life and affairs, and spent the day locked in the library between classes, studying until it was time for tennis practice.

Practicing that afternoon with Eiji had been especially painful, with the betrayed look the redhead gave him every time their eyes met driving him further into a pounding migraine. While Oishi could understand his partner's frustration and confusion, he couldn't wrap his mind around why it was such a big deal. Eiji had been dating Fuji for years now, and he'd never had a fit about it. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when they'd come out to him. Why had his revelation been such a tremendous shock?

It wasn't as if he'd been keeping this secret for months like they had from him, back in high school. It had been just a bit over a month since he and Yuushi had met in that bar he'd somehow worked up the courage to visit late one night. The more Oishi thought about it, the more frustrated he became, the anger coming out in his tennis game, until finally he gave up, letting the ball fly past him and straightening in frustration.

Ignoring Eiji's outraged expression, Oishi gestured to their coach that he wasn't feeling well and was leaving for the day, and headed for his bag. There was dedication and then there was self-abuse, and he'd never been one for self-torture. He'd go back to his room, take a pain pill for his head, get some sleep, and hope that everyone had regained their sanity in the morning. If they hadn't, he'd give serious thought to avoiding them both through the judicious application of doctor's notes and alternative coaching for a week or so. This kind of stress just wasn't healthy.

It was a sign of how far they'd gotten to him that Oishi was muttering under his breath as he approached the door to his room and ignoring everything around him. Which was probably why the body leaning against his door came as such a surprise. Looking up and finding familiar brown eyes brought relief, however, and a desperate urge to cling that he hadn't been expecting.

"Yuushi." It came out plaintively, with a pathetic tone of underlying pain, followed by the thud of his head on the familiar, strong shoulder in front of him. Normally Oishi was the strong one everyone else relied on, but at the moment the most he could bring himself to do was whimper and cling. While it left him feeling particularly pathetic, he just couldn't care because Yuushi was warm and strong and there.

Oishi barely noticed as familiar hands took his keys from his fingers and unlocked his door, focused more on the strong arm that was wrapped around him, leading him into his room. The darkness was soothing to his aching head, and he could feel some of the stress seeping out of his shoulders. When Yuushi led him to the bed, Oishi was able to focus enough to wonder at his presence as his lover began undressing him.

"Thought you were busy this week," he mumbled, the migraine fighting against his efforts at coherency in speech. Oishi seemed to remember Yuushi telling him when he'd dropped him off that morning on campus that he had a couple of large exams towards the end of the week that he needed to study for, and a paper. They'd made plans for the following weekend but he'd assumed his lover would be too busy this week to meet up.

"I was," Yuushi replied, carefully tugging Oishi's shirt over his head and tossing it onto the laundry pile before tackling his track pants and shoes. "As a matter of fact, I was in the library studying when my doubles partner called me in full-blooded outrage, babbling about redheads, language, being a pervert, and my philandering ways."

Oishi stared at him, his brain struggling through the fog to attempt to comprehend that statement. "Mukahi called you?"

"Indeed." The pants, shorts and socks found their way onto the laundry pile as well and Oishi found himself being pressed back onto his own bed, where the blankets had somehow been pulled back for him. "He was in full voice, demanding to know how Kikumaru had gotten his cell number in the first place, and what sort of perverted acts I'd learned and not told him about, to get your partner so enraged."

"Eiji called Mukahi?" Oishi didn't like the sound of that and whimpered again, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. This didn't bode well.

"Apparently he did." Thankfully Yuushi sounded amused and not angry. "Gakuto was in quite the rage. It took me almost an hour to get all the details out of him. Where do you keep your pills?"

Oishi pointed to his desk drawer, not even wondering how Yuushi would know that he had a prescription for these headaches. He just sat up obediently and took the pills he was given with water, and slumped back down. Maybe after the pain began to recede, he would better understand what had happened.

"Then Fuji called me."

Or not. Oishi began debating the merits of mid-semester academic transfer at that point, not even realizing that he was curling around Yuushi, arms winding around his waist desperately, at the same time. This really couldn't be good, he thought to himself. Running might just be the best option. He relaxed a bit when Yuushi laughed softly, somehow also bereft of most of his clothing now, and slid into the bed next to him, wrapping himself around Oishi comfortingly.

"Surprisingly, Fuji called to apologize for not stopping Kikumaru in time. Apparently he'd had an appointment and in the hour he left him alone, your partner called half the tennis circuit to get the cell number." Warm arms made things seem a lot better, Oishi thought to himself, the medication beginning to fuzz the edges of his senses. "Then he threatened my well-being, my manly parts, and my sanity, amongst other things, should I ever hurt you."

"I'm so sorry," Oishi whimpered, turning and burying his face in Yuushi's shoulder. "Breakfast didn't go well. I'd been planning to tell them, but Eiji spotted me getting out of your car, and he spotted you, and just… exploded. I never got the chance to really break the news properly."

"So I heard. I thought you might need a bit of reassurance." Soothing hands were doing wonderful things with the knots in Oishi's shoulders and neck, and he let himself melt, sighing softly. "Given that I hadn't had the chance to inform Gakuto either, I got quite the earful myself. According to Kikumaru, I'm a wicked pervert, and according to Gakuto, you're a twisted seducer."

"Oh, well that's nice," Oishi mumbled, the medication really beginning to overtake him. "If I were going to twistedly seduce anyone, I'd definitely pick you."

He drifted off into blissful darkness and pain-free sleep to the sound of Yuushi laughing softly against his cheek and the feeling of warm arms wrapped securely around his waist. 


	7. Chapter 7

Oishi, like all young men, was used to dreams that left him hard and aching when he woke up. They were not, however, the kind of dreams he tended to have after taking his migraine pills. They were also not, he was quite sure, the kind that had him waking up feeling full, and stretched, and moaning. Not, he told himself as his eyes opened blearily, that he gave a damn, hips shifting back demandingly against whatever it was that felt so good inside him.

The more he came back to reality, the more he became aware of various details. The knee and thigh wedged between his own as he lay on his side, and the wiry hair along them that tickled his skin were welcome. The arm that was snugly wrapped around his waist, hand splayed out over his bare stomach, fingers stroking along the edge of his own patch of wiry curls had him throbbing against the bunched blankets. Hot breath on his neck, and the feeling of his arms stretched over his head, wrists bound tightly to the corner post with what he was guessing were his own boxers had him begging before he was even aware he could speak.

"Yuushi," he moaned pleadingly, shifting eagerly against him, migraine forgotten, Eiji forgotten, unable to focus on anything but wanting the other man to move. "Please… feels so good…"

Yuushi laughed softly against his neck and pulled back before pressing forward again, the arm around Oishi's waist pulling him roughly back into Yuushi's hips. It was heaven, as far as Oishi was concerned, and he tightened around Yuushi in reaction, clinging to him as he pulled back and thrust again. Before long, Oishi's entire world had devolved to begging for the next thrust and whimpering and moaning in pleasure when it arrived. He was perilously close to the edge before long, and holding off desperately, biting his lower lip.

"Already, Syuichirou?" Yuushi asked him teasingly, his hand ghosting over Oishi's cock in wicked little brushing touches. "You're going to have to hold off for a bit for me. I like seeing you suffer too much."

The snap of painfully tight leather around him had Oishi bucking and whimpering for different reasons. It hurt, in a soul-searing way, to be restrained from peaking so brutally, but another part of him was able to relax now, and buck against Yuushi's hand eagerly, clearly begging for more attention. The bite at the back of his neck and the tight hand wrapping around him were all that Oishi needed to be able to lose himself completely in the combination of pleasure and torment Yuushi enjoyed creating for him. His arms strained against the fabric tying him to the bed and he moaned with every thrust and stroke, his face flushed, head falling back to rest on Yuushi's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Look at me, Syuichirou." Yuushi rarely gave him sharp orders, and so his eyes snapped open immediately, looking for and finding Yuushi's, focusing on him completely. It was almost hypnotic, the intensity of his gaze, and Oishi felt himself blush, even as he continued to moan. "You should never let anyone get you that upset. What they think about this doesn't matter in the least."

His hips started to move faster as his hand tightened around Oishi's cock, pulling it roughly in long, dragging strokes. It was all Oishi could do to keep his eyes from crossing at the sensations, and his approval was clear from the way his hips snapped back to meet Yuushi's every thrust eagerly before thrusting forward again into his hand. He hadn't realized Yuushi was so upset over the state he'd been in, and he was going to suffer, in his own way, for it. If he'd been a cat, he would have purred in pleasure.

"The only person you should worry about pleasing is me, Syuichirou." Yuushi slammed into him with that, harder and rougher than before, teeth biting into the side of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark easily. Oishi whimpered and shuddered as Yuushi sucked roughly on the bite mark before pulling back. "Only me."

Oishi nodded in agreement, lost in the sensations Yuushi was causing in his body, only to be brought back sharply with the rough pinching of a sensitive nipple. Eyes widening, he shuddered at the sensation, which was promptly repeated on the other side. The pain was sharp, but blended perfectly into the other sensations.

"Tell me, Syuichirou, or I'll keep you like this all night." Yuushi bite the nape of his neck, leaving another stinging mark he knew would darken and bruise. Oishi tried to hold out, loving the mix of pleasure and pain, and wanting to draw it out, but the look in Yuushi's eyes was so intense, he quickly surrendered completely.

"Only you." Oishi turned his head to nuzzle against Yuushi's cheek. "I only want to please you, Yuushi."

The look of dark satisfaction on Yuushi's face was all Oishi needed to see to know he'd done the right thing. He had a moment to doubt that as Yuushi pulled out of him suddenly and the hand that had been so tightly wrapped around him vanished. If the rush of shifting limbs between them hadn't distracted him, he might have been nervous. Instead he simply obeyed, and found himself kneeling above Yuushi, his hands clenching the headboard of the bed, now free, with Yuushi's hands tight on his hips as he thrust up into him.

From there, Oishi was lost in new sensation, with Yuushi pushing deeper into him than he had before. Having control over the speed was amazing, and having Yuushi thrust up to meet him every time his hips moved down was enough to push him beyond moaning and into shuddering, wailing and begging. In less than a minute he was reduced to a wanton, shameless whore and he loved every minute of it.

When Yuushi finally removed the constraining band and resumed stroking him, it was all Oishi could do not to yell sharply in pleasure, which he would have done in Yuushi's apartment. Instead, he chanted Yuushi's name softly under his breath, eyes glazed with pleasure, before the world exploded and Yuushi drove up into him that one last time, filling him as he shuddered beneath him. What he knew he'd probably never forget was the word that echoed through the room softly as Yuushi peaked, his arms so tightly wound around him that they hurt.

"Mine." Oishi liked the sound of that a lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bolstered by Yuushi's care and obvious affection, Oishi decided the next morning, which happened to be a beautiful Sunday free of classes and practice, to track his rabid partner down and have a talk about the recent changes in his life. He found Eiji right where he'd expected to, sulking in front of the fountain on campus. Eiji had chosen the place three years ago because the sound of the water soothed him, he'd told Oishi, and it was always the first place Oishi would look, when he knew Eiji was upset with him.

It never failed to amuse him how many set routines the two of them had between them, or the intimate knowledge they had of each other's lives. He could understand why Eiji was so upset. Oishi had kept something important secret from his best friend, his partner, and to Eiji, that probably meant that it was something bad, or dangerous.

Which was why, when he arrived, Oishi calmly sat down next to the redhead and watched the water with him for a bit before speaking. This was Eiji's soothing place, after all, and he didn't want to ruin it by starting a fight there. He knew he needed to think through what he was going to say, and approach it in the right way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he started, blushing a bit, even with the confidence in the relationship that Yuushi had helped him find. "It's just all so new, and I wasn't sure how you would react. Especially with Yuushi."

"I'm not mad because you have a boyfriend." Eiji slumped to the side, leaning against Oishi snugly in the absolute assumption that the other boy would hold him up. "I just want to know he's a good one. Otherwise I'll set Shusuke on him. I heard… a lot of things about Oshitari when I called around yesterday."

"What kind of things?" Oishi asked, fairly sure he already knew.

"Things like that he's a kinky bastard." Eiji sounded suspicious and angry again, but stayed where he was, leaning against his partner. "That he likes to tie people up, and mark them, and own them. Oishi, he probably just wants to tie you up and have his way with you!"

"That sounds pretty accurate," Oishi nodded in agreement with the summary. "Although I do think his parents have been married quite a while. I'll let you know for sure when I meet them."

Eiji sat up again, sputtering. "What are you going to do if he tries that sort of stuff with you?! He's a pervert, Oishi!! What if he does something like those rumors?"

"Enjoy it, most likely." Oishi grinned sheepishly at his partner, knowing his face was bright red. "He's pretty good at it, after all." He couldn't keep from running his fingers over the faint marks on his wrist left over from their first night of actual sex together, and aggravated by being restrained the following day in his own dorm room. Eiji's eyes followed his hands, caught sight of the rope marks, and grew to enormous sizes, quickly joined by his mouth.

He was fairly sure the odds of Eiji fainting if he didn't start breathing again were high, so Oishi gave him a few good swats on the back to encourage him to breathe. While part of him felt bad for upsetting his friend so thoroughly, another part took wicked delight in seeing him so shocked. It felt right, shedding the good boy skin he'd been wearing for so long, and opening up to the world a bit more.

"I'm too late! He's made my Oishi into a pervert!" Eiji wailed finally, eyes wide.

"I really don't think you can blame Yuushi for that, Eiji." Oishi patted him soothingly. "I was already looking for that sort of thing when I ran into him at a bar."

"I told Shusuke we shouldn't make you take that class," Eiji mourned. "It's twisted you, and now we can't fix you."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Oishi smiled at the sight of Eiji's dramatics. "I'm happy, and I'm enjoying myself. I really like him a lot. Isn't that what's really important in the end, Eiji?"

A reluctant nod and long, drawn-out sigh were the victory signs Oishi had been looking for. "But Oishi… do you really let him tie you up and stuff like that? Like we saw in that class?"

Oishi was tempted to tell him it was none of his business, until he reminded himself that he still owed Eiji one for tricking him into that class in the first place. Patting his partner on the shoulder and standing, he looked down at him innocently. "It's not so much 'let', Eiji, as begging him to until he gives in and does it."

The sight of Eiji wide-eyed and open-mouthed was all Oishi needed to keep his mood properly cheerful for the rest of the day, as he caught up on a bit of homework, did some research in the library, and replied to emails from various friends and acquaintances who had all been victims of Eiji's phone spree. His personal favorites were the politely worded letter of concern from Tezuka, in which he expressed discrete concern for Oishi's well-being, and the demanding note from Atobe requiring him to explain himself. He found himself forwarding both to Yuushi, wanting to share his amusement.


End file.
